Kingdom Hearts: TWT
by Amberwind993
Summary: The break in of Sector 17 in Shinra Company! Also, a mysterious entity may return!
1. Prologue: The Story of Sin

**Kingdom Hearts: THE WORLD TOURNAMENT**

By: Amberwind993

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as I never meant to plagiarize. They belonged to their original owner and companies.**  
**  
**PROLOGUE: THE STORY OF SIN**

---

Small, large eyes watched as the hero slides through the jungle trees to save a British lady from the ravenous, angry baboons. The eight-year old laughed when the hero converse or in jungle terms, ARGUED with the baboon in some sort of a "monkey" language. He didn't even realize that a woman, in her mid-thirties walked beside him and gently clicked off the TV. The woman received a small groan in response.

"Sora, it's time to go to bed, sweety." She said.

"Aww, mom! I was watching the good part!" Sora pouted as his mother dragged him to his bed.

"Now, now, Sora. You don't want to be late for school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, and that means I'm gonna getting myself dirty from Riku's mud balls again." He mumbled.

Sora's mother gave a light-hearted laugh. "You boys and your games; when will you stop?"

"Riku did that first! I didn't know he was gonna throw me some mud balls straight to my face!" Sora complained. His mother already dressed him up in his pajamas and tucked him to the bed. "Mom, can you tell me that story again?"

"Oh, Sora…" His mother looked at him with a slight disappointment, "I already read that story to you for three times! Are you sure you want to hear that story again?"

"If not, then I'm not gonna sleep." Sora replied smugly, earning a small, sly smile from his mother.

"Alright, you little starfish. You win." Sora positioned himself on his bed as his mother took a small red book from the top shelf. On the cover, there were black fancy words that read 'TALES OF FANTASIA'. "Let see… ah! Here we go! 'The Story of SIN.'…"

---

_A long time ago, when the worlds were still new, there lived a terrible god-like creature that roamed to every corner of the universe. Its name is SIN._

Everyone fears SIN. Legend had it that SIN feeds on every heart, spirit and body who encountered it. The soul which SIN had consumed could not enter the gates of heaven and these lost souls wander endlessly through the corridors of darkness up until now. The world's elders sent many of their bravest soldiers to defeat SIN. Many have tried, but failed. Thousands of lives were lost, most was eaten by SIN.

On the brink of the doom, a female summoner by the name of Lady Yurika arrived to confront SIN. Using the powers from the Hearts of the Worlds, Yurika sealed the monstrous ferocity forever. With SIN gone, the world is at peace with Yurika's life as its price. With Yurika gone, the worlds weep. They say that from these tears that the mystical weapons called "Keyblades" was created.

To prevent SIN or any other forms of evil from ever destroying the universe again, the world's elders agreed that all the keyholes of the worlds must never be opened. They feared that if SIN returns again, the world would disappear into oblivion. 

---

At the time Sora's mother had finished the story, Sora had already curled to sleep. She walked over to Sora's bed to give him a quick kiss on the head then she approached the door.

"Good night…" she whispered before switching off the lights. "My little hero."


	2. Break In

**Kingdom Hearts: The World Tournament**

**By: Amberwind993**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or series in this fan fic. They belonged to each respective owners and companies.**

---

**Chapter 1: Break In**

---

There was no sound.

Not a breath, not a voice, just droplets of icy waters from the cave's ceiling; forming a small rippled pond.

Serenity surrounded the air of the cave, giving it a quiet atmosphere thus concealing its mystery. On the center, lies a flowery pod; clear as glass and undisturbed. Inside was a figure which stood silently as if it was dead. It floats in one place without a single action; just sleeping. Beside the crystal pod was an anonymous figure, all dressed in tattered cloak, guarding the pod safe and sound.

"Don't worry," He trailed his fingers around the pod. "We'll get you out soon; you just need to wait a little longer…"

The pod seems to respond a little by giving him a wispy smoke-like aura.

The figure nodded at the response, knowing what it wanted. It would take them a small opportunity before he could release her again. Thus, the anonymous figure left his imprisoned companion behind, stepping the rippled ponds and off towards the bright light outside.

Beneath his eyes lies a promise of friendship, protection and hope.

Soon, it was quiet again.

---

Midgard's lights shone in the darkness like thousands of blazing stars. The promiscuous city of wealth and technology is always busy even at night. The business district's resident's worked even harder than they did on day. To them, wealth is part of their important asset and free time means a waste of money. One particular building stood out more than the rest of the buildingsTo all businessmen, they familiarize the building as the base for Shinra Company. Powerful and still reigning.

The elite, sleek building is guarded by tons of trained guards and countless security system. A skilled petty thief may have to think twice before they can face Shinra's specialized soldiers, the Turks. They guarantee that anyone who breaks into Shinra's main building would be drawn and quartered, Shinra's style. Amongst all the thieves who have been beaten senselessly by the Shinra guards, they agreed that anyone who dares to enter the building would be considered as a stupid, delusional masochist.

Like the one who's walking towards the two guards on the front door now.

The guards shifted their eyes at the stranger. He wore a baseball hair, a pair of black pants, baseball shoes, white shirt and a black leather jacket. The face is concealed by the hat. He stopped at the front of the quiet but bewildered guards.

"Can I help you, sir?" One of them asks. The figure did not spoke a word. His partner is starting to lose his patience but he kept his partner calm just for one minute. "Sir, I must remind you that this is an unauthorized area for-"

The figure reveals his face: cracked and pale white with piercing golden eyes. The two guards jumped in alarm at the presence of the stranger; he means more than a trouble.

They didn't have enough time to shriek when the figure suddenly grabbed their heads together and knocks them out of submission. The two guards fall to the floor, unconscious. The figure reached his hands and searches inside the pocket on one of the guards and found a card. Eyeing the door, he slid the card through the lock machine, allowing the door to open for him. Carefully, he grabbed an earpiece transmitter to his lips.

"I have the guards down; it's safe to come in." He informed.

"Good job, Nuada. We'll meet you inside," A low, shrilling voice echoes through the earpiece, "Oh, and bring your partner in."

Nuada clicked the earpiece off before motioning his partner to come forward. His partner appeared out of the wall, jogging aside Nuada and both enter the building without causing a hassle to one another.

"Took you long enough." She muttered once they were inside.

"All things must be handled professionally, Xerani." Nuada quickly changed his attire in a flash, turning the street outfit he wore into more gallant, fearsome warrior armor, "Didn't your last organization require that?"

"Doesn't matter now," Xerani followed Nuada through the steps. "Organization XIII is toasted. I don't need to follow their rules anymore- whoops." The two came to find a guard patrolling on the top stairs. "Looks like we've got company."

Nuada's muscles tensed as he grabbed his dagger from behind. His pupils darkened once he sensed that the guard is walking down the stairs towards the place where they were. Xerani watched the guard in boredom, unleashing a disk with an Organization XIII emblem on it. Aiming towards the head of the guard, she throws the disk around the head, the cord roping around the guard's neck. For a while, the guard choked. Xerani simply snapped his neck by one tug. Nuada and Xerani quickly raced to upstairs until they reached to the thirteenth floor.

Three men were waiting for them on the hallway. The moon that shines through the windows gave them an ominous aura. Nuada noted that all three figures have the same white hair color, similar black outfits and each carries translucent, turquoise eyes. Both Nuada and Xerani gave a nod to the leader of the trio; he simply grinned maliciously.

"Good work," Kadaj replied sinisterly, "I was hoping you could make it. I have only one last job for you both before we could end this night."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Xerani yawned. "Just hurry up and tell us where the crap load is."

"Such rude, Xerani." Yazoo, the cool, long-haired one responded despondently. "Just because you're out of Organization XIII, doesn't mean you can't follow our rules." Xerani gave them a dark glare. "Remember, you're here because of us."

"Brother is kind enough to let you in; at least you'll pay your respects to him." The big and menacing Loz chuckled at the only woman of the group.

Xerani gave a low growl but kept herself composed.

Satisfied with the situation, Kadaj summoned a key and gave it to Nuada's hand. "This key unlocks President Rufus's office." He explained, "He's out this time so you'll have a chance to break inside his secret vault. However, you must hurry. He would be back at any time so keep your guards closed."

"Got it." Both answered simultaneously.

Nuada and Xerani run to the opposite of the building, leaving Kadaj alone with the two of his brothers. He gave his brothers a grin at the large gate which had the words written 'SECTOR 17' on it.

"The rest of you… come with me. We have mother to pick." The three calmly moved towards the gate.

---

Punching a guard unconscious, Nuada unlocks the door to the furbished office of the Shinra President. The nameplate on the desk gives them a hint that it DOES belongs to Rufus Shinra, the young executive businessman of Midgard's largest company. A silver vault rested on the right side of the white wall. There sat on its side a lock key that requires a complicated security code that not even a college hacker could crack it. To Xerani, it was child's play. Pulling her sleeves around, she began to punch the pin codes around, guessing the numbers based on what she knew about the president. When the answer came back negative, she frowned and tries again. The answer beeped to indicate that the second password is wrong. She takes it back; breaking Rufus's vault is no easy job.

Meanwhile, Nuada busies himself by ransacking Rufus's drawer, pulling out every important paper to search for one item that Kadaj requested earlier. Flipping through the folders and paperwork, he finally found it: a white USB marked with a tag that reads _FILE SINHEART_.

A storm of light flashes through the window behind Nuada, giving the pale elf a slight jerk. Nuada quickly glanced back; outside was a young man with a slick hair and three men wearing a Turk outfit stepped out from a black limousine. The red-haired one with goggles and a messy look shifted his vision at the window where Nuada and Xerani was. At that moment, he knew that Rufus is back with his cohorts.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING?!" Nuada hollered furiously, "HURRY UP WITH IT!"

"I'm trying! Does it look like easy to you?!" Xerani quickly punched in another codes again but the answer is still incorrect. Hissing in frustration, Xerani gave another try again: FAIL. "Oh, the heck with it!"

As the last resort, Xerani finally used her disk to slam the lock repeatedly, ruining it in the process. The vault was successfully open and inside was a black crystal orb.

"Finally! Now let's go!" Nuada's feet sped up, followed by Xerani, but not after she hurriedly grabbed the orb from the vault.

---

In Sector 17, Kadaj and his brothers enters to what it looks like a laboratory. A few Mako energies were trapped inside the long snake-like tubes, giving the sector the energy that it needs to power up the electricity. The brothers went separately, each went to search for the object that they needed. Sounds of bubbling chemicals rises up to crescendo, Yazoo shrugged his head disappointedly at results from the foolish scientists; they simply abused Mother Nature for their own greedy needs of knowledge and wealth. Kadaj is not currently interested with what Yazoo thinks of the scientist now; his goal was much different than the rest of his brothers.

Kadaj fastened up his pace towards his destination. His grin widened once he admired the view upon him: a small table with a black sealed box rested on it. That box is what he after. Kadaj carefully picked the box up and gave a low laugh. The laugh was not entirely evil but not sane either. It was rather a mix of joyful tears used when a mother reunited with her missing child.

"MOTHER! I have finally found you!" Kadaj raised the box high and proud. "See, mother? Look how your own son have to go through to find you…" Kadaj cradles the box on his arms. The joy of the son finding his mother was rather a touching moment for his brothers.

The moment was interrupted when Xerani and Nuada sprinted straight from the door and into the three brothers. They both panted for a second before Nuada blurted out the words.

"They're here."

---

Rufus was irritated. Not only his best guards have been defeated, the intruders managed to break inside the building before he comes back. Tseng had already contacted several of the SOLDIERs for back-ups while Rude and Reno already barged inside the building along with the surviving guards. This action does not bring a single smile upon the Shinra's President's face anyway; he wants to know who and how did it happen.

Reno and Rude came back a few moments later. Rude kept his stoic face around yet Reno did not seem to be quite sure about the rest of the situation.

"Well?" Rufus asked impatiently.

"We apologize, sir. We have lost tracks of the intruders." Rude mentioned disdainfully.

"And to think that Shinra's security is a hell lot of job to break in…" Reno sighed quietly, "There's goes our record for being 'unbreakable'."

"Mr. Shinra, sir…" A man identified as Tseng from his black hair and a dot on his forehead stepped to where Rufus stands. "We can't find the thieves but we did know who they are."

"Really?" Rufus motioned interestedly at Tseng.

---

It was in the next morning that Rufus and the rest of the Turks were able to watch the security video footage of the thieves. Beside the ones who attend at the robbery last night, there were three other people who watched the footage. The blonde yet naïve Elena, the beautiful Cissnei and finally, the hired mercenary demon hunter, Dante.

"Who're you reckon they were?" Cissnei asked curiously.

"Never seen them before," Dante casually answered while peering at the footage. His eyes squinted at the weapon that the pale elf held on his hand. "And I doubt if I ever met that vampire-gay-wannabe."

"I'm surprised that Organization XIII still kept a spare member around." Reno crossed his arms, "Bet they never knew how to quit."

"Sir, what about those white-haired men?" Elena pointed at the scene of the footage. She paused the scene for a moment, letting them all to stare at the three white-haired men talking to the elf and an Organization XIII member."

"Great, Sephiroth had kids." Reno joked. "Wonder who the mother was."

"They looked like Sephiroth, but they are not." Tseng speculated. "I mean, sure they have the same hair color, similar clothing and features…" He rubbed his finger digits on his chin. "However, they're not entirely related to Sephiroth. They are something different about those three people."

"Check this one out." Cissnei replayed a scene where Kadaj cradled the sealed black box. A maniacal expression is painted all over his face. "They've got this one on Sector 17."

Dante's eyes widen a bit at the scene. "Isn't that where you guys put-"

"Not in front of the office." Rufus told Dante sternly. "We're all agreed that we do not discuss this matter until the situation in necessary enough for us to talk about it. All that we need to think now is how to solve this thievery once and for all."

"Perhaps I might provide you with a little clue, sir." Rude suddenly talked. He pulled out a file bounded in spiral and gave it to Shinra. "The appearance of the three white haired men had been notified in various locations."

Flipping the pages around, Rufus scanned all the previous activities that the thieves have performed in the past, including some additional photos that lucky photographers are able to snap them. He was able to recognize a particular building on one world where he visited once; Radiant Garden. On the black and white photograph, the stained glass window was smashed by a powerful brute force which is hypothetically stated that one of the white men did it. The article announced that the perpetrators were gone in the flash. Rufus then handed the file back at Rude, twisting his fingers around.

"Then we've got a problem here." He coldly muttered. "An unrecognizable thieves with an enigmatic agenda…" Rufus stands from where he sits, jolting straight to the door. "I might have to call WOT."

"A what?!" Reno squeaked in horror. "A what-what?!"

"WOT, as in short for _World Organization Turks_." Dante smirked at the sight of Reno's horrified gaze. "You don't have any problem working alongside with them, do you??"

"He doesn't need to call those guys!" Reno abruptly yelled, "We can handle this one ourselves! Those guys practically know nothing about the real Turks!"

"Technically, Reno, since they _are_ part of the Turks, they have rights and privileges to be notified of any peculiar events amongst the Turks." Rude answered stoically. "And they need to be notified immediately since this case has been declared _universally_."

"I don't care about thaaaaaaat…." Reno whines some more, "One of them could take my job away! They're probably loaded with Gary Stus!"

Elena shook her head in amusement; watching her senpai whine can be a bit funny sometimes in her job. She could not help thinking about the motive behind the white-haired men's back; something is about to happen and Elena can feel it. Interestingly, she's not the only one who can feel that.

---

Calm.

Peace.

Tense.

Fear.

Focus.

DANCE!

A blue breath of fire lights up the entire shrine. Warm colors clashed into the cool fiery embers. The shrine dancer had yet to start her dance, the elders watched in patience and admiration. Normally, summonners in training must master the art of Kilika's traditional dancing. It provides future candidates with balance and tranquility later when they were bestowed with the formal term as summoners. Gandof, an old summoner nodded at the dancer to begin her performance, which she does straight away.

_**Ieyui  
Nobomenu **_

She danced in grace and dignity, her power is represented through aerial movements and occasional kicking. Accompanied by the rhythmic of drums, she continued the ritual dance, allowing her body to move fluidly according to the music.

Outside is not as peaceful as the inside. The Kilika villagers are aware of the upcoming storm which they found odd since they don't have storms that big since the village's last encounter with SIN, which already happened a long time ago. The men urged all the woman and children to barricade themselves inside their own houses, mothers shielding their children in case of the upcoming storm.

_  
__**Renmiri  
Yojuyogo **_

The wind howls firecely through the village, piercing anything with its long, howling sound. From what might an ordinary man be able to hear, the sound almost resembles a roar of a creature. A forgotten but frightful creature. The ceramic pots, goods and branches were flown away by the barraging sound of wind. The sea waves stroke upon each other wildly as if it was hit by a huge boulder coming down from the sky.

_  
__**Hasatekanae  
Kutamae**_

Howls of wind stroke its incoming flurry inside and outside the shrine. The dance was abruptly stopped. The dancer gave a small shrill before a female summoner led her to safety. At the same time, a sound which resembles a roar echoes inside the shrine, putting all the blue flames out for good. The elderly summoners tried as hard as they can to cover themselves from the impact. As fast as the sound goes, so does the faster the storm goes. The remaining people in the shrine pulled themselves out of confusion.

"What was that?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Sounds like a roar."

"There had never been a wind like this before!"

"Oh, may the Fayths protect us!"

Of all the summoners, Gandof had enough sense to recognize the sound. His father always told him of stories, sometimes bad ones that indicates of the returning of a great monster that had haunted the worlds many years ago.

"No…" Gandof quietly retreat back into the inner shrine. His feet tapped against the stony floor to the more elaborate black marble floor. The stony archietcure that he had once saw was gradually ascends into a rich interior fit for a royal to walk. Gandof thought to himself while he runs. He must warn someone! He must find someone with the highest standards amongst the summoners alike in Kilika! Crossing multiple floors and doors, he finally found the leader of all summoners. Sat on what it seems to be a large shell with a black crystal ball on the center was a beautiful woman; wise and kind as it may appears on the outside.

"Do you sense it, Gandof?" Lady Fabula speaks.

"Y-Yes…" Gandof nodded. "I sense it."

The two people conclude the same reason together.

SIN is still alive and it's back in vengeance.


End file.
